walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus was a dinosaur, featured in several of Impossible Pictures prehistory-based documentaries. T-rex lived in the Late Cretaceous Period (72-65 MYA). Growing up to 13 m in length, 5 m in height, and weighting up to 7 tons, it has appeared in many movies and television shows, such as Jurassic Park trilogy of Steven Spielbeg's, and Prehistoric Park. (However, T-Rex reached this size and weight only after a period of intensive growth, and many hatchlings and juveniles died before they reached full maturity.) This dinosaur had one of the most powerful bites in the animal kingdom, though the also-extinct, giant shark Megalodon had an even more powerful one. The English meaning of Tyrannosaurus Rex is "Tyrant lizard king". Images of Tyrannosaurus Rex have evolved from the tripod image of old to the modern, more natural form known today, with tail hanging parallel to the ground. They were both hunters and scavengers, able to reach up to 40 km/h. Their main Diet existed of hadrosaurs like Anatotitan.These were easy prey in comparison to ceratopsids like Torosaurus and armored dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus. Those would've been far more difficult to hunt due to their deadly weaponery. Evidence has been found though that T-Rexes often fed on ceratopsids. But wether these were predatory attacks or regular scavanges,is still unclear. They were also potential cannibals, eating their own kind, as heavily hinted during the first episode of Prehistoric Park. Also, Albertosaurus, which also appeared in Prehistoric Park, was an earlier, lighter and smaller of T-rex as well. Although it was one of the biggest theropods, the largest of the group was Spinosaurus that lived in Africa. Also, at least two of its relatives, the Asian dinosaurs Tarbosaurus and Zuchengtyrannus, were smaller than Tyrannosaurus itself, though they were chronologically older and had somewhat different anatomies (and possibly hunting styles). In Walking with Dinosaurs, T. Rex is portrayed black, with white underparts (although the underparts of the neck are red. It is also red in the WWD companion book) and a bulky head (more so than that of Allosaurus, another large meat-eating dinosaur that had appeared earlier in the series), but it also had accurate head to body ratio. Later versions were less accurate in that regard. WWD also showed crocodile-behavior - only female took care of the eggs and chicks, chasing the male away after mating is over. In Prehistoric Park the dinosaur's behavior is portrayed differently, as a pack hunter (in WWD the tyrannosaurus hunted on its own, as apposed to the previously shown Allosaurus), living in small family packs, again like the Allosaurus of WWD. (It's possible that yet another carnivorous dinosaur, Nanotyrannus, was a juvenile T-Rex that was much more gracile than the robust adults.) However, the reason for this could be that the female separates from the pack until the babies are a few weeks old (It is possible, however, that the T. Rex shown in WWD was a different subspecies than the ones shown in Prehistoric Park). Also, it is unknown whether this dinosaur was an active hunter, or a more opportunistic hunter-scavenger, but Impossible Pictures works portray largely as the former. In both versions of Tyrannosaurus, the young dinosaurs lacked feathers, which real Tyrannosaurus chicks might have had. Within the shows ﻿In WWD, a female T.Rex has failed to have a healthy clutch of Eggs (The babies inside them have been choked by volcanic ash). She almost immediatly comes back into season. Her mating call is heard by a male T.Rex, who kills a Triceratops to attract her. It works, and they mate. After this, the female chases the male out of her territory. She later lays twelve eggs, protecting them from didelphodons and dromeosaurs. She does not eat during this period. Only three eggs manage to hatch. She later kills an Anatotian, and brings back a piece of liver for hatchlings, where two pick on a third one. These two later kill it in the night. Meanwhile, an ankylosaurus severly injures the mother, who later dies. The hatchlings die the next day when the asteriod crashes into the earth. It is seen breifly in Sea Monsters, roaring out to sea. In Prehistoric Park, A park of Tyrannosaurs chase Nigel Marvin, although he is able to get away safely. The next day, they are seen in the centre of their territory, with the youngsters fighting each other. They attack a herd of Triceratops, and one female is left quite seriously injured. She is left to fend for herself. Nigel Finds two sibling T-Rexes known as Matilda and Terrence! In the episode 5x06 of Primeval, a tyrannosaurus comes through a time anomaly and menaces the streets of London, until Matt is able to stun it into unconsciousness. It is unknown what happened next to that dinosaur, but most likely it was returned back to Cretaceous. Appearances *Walking with Dinosaurs *Prehistoric Planet *Sea Monsters (Not identified) *Walking with Beasts (Not identified) *Prehistoric Park *Primeval Gallery Image:T-rex on rock.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus Rex baying out to the ocean in Sea Monsters. T-rex 1.jpg|A T-Rex Roar T-rex 2.jpg|T-Rex DownloadedFile-1.jpeg DownloadedFile.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex behind a tree DownloadedFile-2.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus Rex robot 220px-Tyrannosaurusscale.png|Tyrannosaurids Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Sea Monsters Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:Tyrannosaur Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Meat eating animals Category:Predator Category:packs Category:Death of a destney Category:Prehistoric Planet Animals Category:Last dinosaurs Category:Apex Predator